Troisième vie?
by Na-chan2
Summary: Lorsque Daniel débarqua tout sourire dans son département, Jon sut que sa vie était sur le point de prendre – de nouveau – un brusque tournant. *slash*


Titre : Troisième vie… ?

Auteur : Na-chan

Genre : crossover, slash, aventure

Couples : Jon/ OMC, référence à Jack/Daniel

Résumé : Lorsque Daniel débarqua tout sourire dans son département, Jon sut que sa vie était sur le point de prendre – de nouveau – un brusque tournant.

Fandom : Stargate SG1 – Stargate atlantis

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'aucun de ces deux fandoms ne m'appartiennent.

Note de l'auteur : C'est le prologue d'un crossover que je voulais écrire, mais comme je ne pense pas que je le ferai un jour, et que ça peut se lire indépendamment, j'ai décidé de le poster.

Oh, et Jon est le clone de Jack, seulement il a le corps d'un adolescent, et il a donc décidé de suivre la vie normale d'un ado.

_**Troisième vie… ?**_

Jon chercha à tâtons la poignée de sa porte, mais ses efforts presque inexistants ne semblaient pas se décider à être récompensés pour le moment. Peut-être devrait-il lâcher la bouche de Max un instant pour parvenir à se concentrer suffisamment ? Mais il sentit alors des mains tirer sur son t-shirt, le décoinçant de son pantalon, puis elles se faufilèrent en-dessous du tissu, venant aussi reposer sur sa peau, suivant les bosses de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Fais-moi penser à te nourrir plus souvent, entendit-il murmurer alors que leurs lèvres s'écartaient de quelques millimètres.

Il sourit, et il sut que son ami pouvait le sentir, tant leurs bouches étaient encore proches.

- Comme si tu n'étais pas pire que moi !

Max se mit à rire et cela se répercuta dans tout son corps à lui. Il grogna lorsque cela atteignit inévitablement une certaine partie de son anatomie.

- La porte est fermée à clé, lui murmura son compagnon à l'oreille, presque trop près de lui pour qu'il puisse penser de manière cohérente et rationnelle, son rire toujours bien présent dans sa voix.

- Recule-toi un peu.

La phrase était sortie presque dans un soupir. Ce n'était pas comme si cela le _dérangeait_ réellement de continuer à faire ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire contre sa porte, mais il ne voulait pas choquer un peu plus sa voisine, une vieille dame qui avait failli avaler son dentier lorsqu'il avait embrassé Max alors que la main de celui-ci se trouvait un peu trop bas à son goût. Il avait cru être bon pour un sermon mais Miss Brown avait simplement dit à son compagnon quel gentil garçon il était et combien il avait intérêt à bien faire attention à lui. Et elle lui avait ramené une assiette de cookies le lendemain.

Il était heureux par contre d'avoir échappé à ses histoires de jeunesse. Histoire de ne pas tomber encore plus profondément dans le stéréotype.

Il glissa ses doigts dans la poche gauche de son pantalon et en sortit son trousseau de clés. Ses mains étaient affreusement moites – les hormones certainement. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point celles-ci influençaient son corps lorsqu'il avait été adolescent… enfin lorsqu'il l'avait été pour la première fois.

Son poignet ne tremblait même pas lorsqu'il entra enfin ses clés dans la serrure. Ce qu'il pouvait regretter l'époque où il laissait les portes de sa maison grandes ouvertes.

La première chose à laquelle il aurait dû faire attention était le fait que la lumière entrait à flots dans la pièce. Alors qu'il était 20h passés. Et que l'on était en hiver.

Mais la bouche et les mains et la langue et le corps tout entier de Max l'empêchaient de penser, de réfléchir, de mettre deux idées l'une à la suite de l'autre.

Cette faculté, par contre, ne lui fut pas nécessaire lorsqu'il entendit un lourd raclement de gorge. Par pur réflexe, il s'éloigna de son compagnon et tenta de convaincre son sang de reprendre son parcours normal – que ce soit au niveau de ses joues ou… plus bas. Pas que cela aurait changé quoique ce soit, vu la façon dont ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et la manière dont ses vêtements étaient chiffonnés.

Son attention se focalisa sur la personne assise sur _son _canapé et qui venait de rentrer par effraction dans _son_ appartement.

- Danny ?!

Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce que sa voix retentisse comme un croisement entre un croassement étranglé et le cri d'une pucelle outragée.

- Salut Jon.

Comment pouvait-il lui sortir « salut Jon » comme s'ils étaient restés en contact depuis… enfin depuis ?

- Je suis désolé de te déranger. Mais je suis venu ici pour te proposer un deal.

La lueur dans les yeux de Daniel – Daniel, son Danny, là, bien vivant – était suffisante pour qu'il sache de quoi il était en train de parler. Peut-être allait-il reprendre du service plus tôt que prévu.

- Tu le connais d'où ? demanda Max avec méfiance – et peut-être également un peu de jalousie – en passant un bras autour de sa taille tout en ne lâchant pas du regard l'intrus.

- C'est… l'amant de mon… tuteur.

Ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à lâcher ceux du linguiste. Maintenant qu'il était devant lui, tous leurs souvenirs en commun remontaient à la surface, leurs étreintes, leurs disputes, leurs missions, leurs sorties, leurs coups durs mais toujours ensemble. Tout cela remontait à l'époque où il avait encore été _lui_, avant sa « naissance ».

- Le même tuteur que celui qui ne met jamais un pied dans la baraque et qui ne téléphone pas plus.

Jon n'avait même pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir que les yeux de Max lançaient plus que probablement des éclairs à Daniel.

- Yep, celui-là même.

Il vit dans le regard de Danny le même amusement que celui qu'il ressentait : il critiquait la personne qu'il était en train de défendre. Et même si tout était un peu plus compliqué de son point de vue, l'humour de la situation ne lui échappait pas.

- Jon…

- Non, Max, pas maintenant. Je pense que tu ferais mieux de partir.

Et voilà. Il allait, de nouveau, mettre toute sa vie entre parenthèses parce que le programme Stargate l'appelait. Ca avait toujours été comme ça, de toute façon.

- Non, pas avant de savoir ce qui se passe.

Pourquoi, déjà, aimait-il les personnes têtues ? Gnah !!

- Je suppose que tu as déjà entendu parler du docteur Zelenka ?

Daniel, la voix de la raison. Tout du moins l'espérait-il…

Le docteur Zelenka ? Radek Zelenka ? C'était dur de ne pas l'avoir fait. Ce gars était le meilleur ingénieur et scientifique dans le domaine aérospatial – jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse subitement de la surface de la terre il y a de ça quatre ans. Et maintenant, il n'avait plus aucun doute sur le pourquoi de cette disparition.

Il acquiesça donc – avec circonspection. On ne passait pas autant d'années que lui avec Danny sans avoir appris quelques trucs, à savoir que lorsqu'il arborait cette expression, il allait inévitablement finir par accepter une chose qu'il n'aurait permise à personne d'autres – foutus scientifiques.

- Radek a proposé d'être ton maître de thèse. A quelques conditions bien sûr.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il s'est passé pas mal de choses depuis que tu es… parti. Dont certaines découvertes sur les Anciens.

C'était beaucoup à révéler devant un inconnu – et en même temps peu vu qu'il était impossible pour Max de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient.

- Le reste est confidentiel, comme tu t'en doutes.

Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas drôle sans cela.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Comment le pourrait-il… ?

- Pourquoi Jon ? Je sais que c'est un bon élève, brillant même. Mais autant le dire franchement, ce n'est pas non plus le meilleur de sa promo.

Il savait qu'il devrait être vexé, et il l'aurait été, s'il n'avait pas dit que la stricte vérité.

- Je voudrais tout d'abord savoir votre nom.

Daniel gardait son sourire, et son calme apparent, mais Jon se doutait que son amant n'aimerait pas la suite.

- Max. Maxwell Finagel.

- Sachant que le nombre de personnes au courant de la situation s'élève à sept, que deux sont présents dans cette pièce, et que vous n'en faites pas partie, je ne pense pas que vous ayez un niveau de sécurité suffisamment élevé pour obtenir la réponse à cette question.

- Que… Quoi ?

Max était un brillant peintre dont la vivacité d'esprit l'avait séduit au premier abord. Mais il ne pouvait le blâmer en ces circonstances. Il devrait être, après tout, un simple étudiant de 20 ans dont la seule particularité se limitait à l'avance qu'il avait prise dans ses études.

- Daniel, ça suffit maintenant.

Il attrapa la main de Max et l'emmena jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrant et la refermant derrière lui pour pouvoir profiter d'un semblant d'intimité.

Et maintenant, comment expliquer à son amant qu'il avait eu affaire à son ancien amant, qui était maintenant celui de son tuteur dans la mesure où, quatre années auparavant, son tuteur et lui ne formaient qu'une seule et même personne ?

- La situation est un peu compliquée. Et je suis vraiment désolé, ce n'était pas la soirée qu'on avait prévue. Viens me chercher demain à 9 heures, et je t'expliquerai tout, ok ?

Max acquiesça, bien qu'ils sachent tous les deux qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- A demain.

Le brun se pencha et posa sa main sur la nuque de Jon, écartant les doigts pour couvrir un maximum de peau, puis l'embrassa, de telle manière que lorsqu'il rompit finalement le baiser, l'étudiant n'avait qu'une envie : l'inviter à l'intérieur et dire à Daniel d'aller se faire voir. Il posa alors son front sur celui de Max, le temps de reprendre de sa respiration.

- A demain.

Ils s'écartèrent finalement, et partirent chacun de leur côté.

Lorsque Jon referma la porte derrière lui, son archéologue était au téléphone, une expression butée sur le visage.

- Ne me dis que tu leur demandes de faire des recherches sur lui ?!

Daniel ne répondit pas, se contentant de raccrocher avant de se tourner vers lui. Et cela signifiait incontestablement qu'il avait vu juste.

Grrrrr.

- J'ai disparu pour vous pendant plus de quatre ans, et maintenant que vous avez besoin de moi, toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées vont être questionnées ?!

Ce n'était pas vrai. Son équipe, Jack non inclus, avait fait son possible pour rester en contact avec lui, malgré les différentes menaces qui planaient continuellement sur la Terre, et leur emploi du temps surchargé. Ils ne pouvaient vraisemblablement faire plus, mais ce n'était rien à côté du temps qu'ils passaient habituellement ensemble.

- Nous avons trouvé Atlantis.

Jon était à deux doigts de continuer à râler, frustré de voir sa soirée gâchée, et de se sentir toujours aussi affecté par la vision de Danny, lorsqu'il intégra les mots qui lui étaient adressés – c'était un autre talent de l'archéologue, détourner la conversation vers ce qui l'intéressait le plus, et le faire d'une telle manière que son interlocuteur avait plus d'intérêt à abandonner le précédent sujet de conversation qu'à essayer de le poursuivre.

- Quoi… ?

Puis :

- Quand ?

Et enfin :

- Où ?

Daniel lui adressa un énorme sourire, les yeux brillant d'excitation.


End file.
